Russia
Российская Федерация|image1 = Russian_Federation.jpg|Male MY-23bwf4E8.jpg|Female 91CE2AFD-9F9C-4EC4-980A-362BF6DAB82C.png|Flag 7908795E-5C59-4F07-842A-D285B8B07B6A.png|Coat of Arms |author = LuluDig (male) Countryhumans girl (female)|dates_of_life = December 25, 1991|capital = Moscow|official_language = Russian|population = 146 880 432 (2018)|friends = USSR Belarus Ukraine (before) Kazakhstan Egypt Serbia|enemies = Germany (sometimes) Ukraine (not much) USA}} Stop shipping russia with usa motherfuckers countryhumans are cancer Family * Armenia – adoptive brother * Azerbaijan - adoptive sister * Belarus – sister * Estonia – adoptive sister * Georgia – adoptive brother * Kazakhstan – brother * Kyrgyzstan - adoptive brother * Latvia – adoptive sister * Lithuania – adoptive brother * Moldova – adoptive sister * Serbia – sister/brother * Tajikistan – adoptive sister * Turkmenistan – adoptive brother * Ukraine – sister or crush depends on the person´s opinion * Crimea- daughter (adopted or not) with ukraine * Uzbekistan – adoptive sister * Hong Kong – paternal half-brother Friends * China – you are a great friend but you're pretty shady. * Kazakhstan – you help me launch space rockets * Belarus – great support * Malaysia - Let me get you into space! And blame Ukraine that she destroy your plane,not me! * Costa Rica * Serbia - Best friend in the balkans! Neutral * Germany – you were one of the nicest European countries to me. But after the annexation of Crimea, you no longer want to be friends. * United States of America – partner or frenemies (depends on the person) Enemies * ISIS – terrorists must be stopped! Past Versions * Russian Empire - Grandfather/grandmother or past self (depends on the person) * USSR - Father/mother or past self (depends on the person) Opinions Belarus Russia's sister (Most of the fandom chooses Belarus's gender as a female) or friend, Belarus, is extremely close to them. People ship them sometimes, but people can also think of Belarus as one of Russia's family members or friend. Ukraine Russia is also extremely close to their sister. But their relationship is very complicated. It started when USSR, their father died, and he took Crimea – their child – away from her. Since then, they seemed to have despised each other, but since they are siblings, they are still close nonetheless and are even sometimes shipped with each other. This indicates that they do love each other beyond sibling friendship, and even have a daughter, Crimea. russia and ukraine have a bilateral relation between the Russian Federation and Ukraine. The bilateral relationship between Russia and Ukraine formally started in the 1990s immediately upon the dissolution of the Soviet Union, of which both Russia and Ukraine had been founding constituent republics. Interactions between the two areas of Russia and Ukraine developed on a formal basis from the 17th century (note the Treaty of Pereyaslav between Moscow and Bohdan Khmelnytsky's cossacks in 1654), but international-level relations ceased when Catherine the Great liquidated the autonomy of the Cossack Hetmanate in 1764. For a short period of time soon after the communist 1917 October Revolution two states interacted again. sub to LarsCast. In 1920, Soviet Russian forces overran Ukraine and relations between the two states transitioned from international to internal ones within the Soviet Union, founded in 1922. After the Soviet Union's dissolution in 1991, Russia and Ukraine have undergone periods of ties, tensions, and outright hostility. Prior to Euromaidan (2013–2014), under President of Ukraine Viktor Yanukovych (in office from February 2010 until he was removed from power on 22 February 20141), relations were cooperative, with various trade agreements in place.2345 On 1 March 2014, the Federation Council of the Russian Federal Assembly voted unanimously to allow the President of Russia enter the Russian Armed Forces on territory of Ukraine.678 On 3 March 2014, the Russian representative to the United Nations, Vitaly Churkin showed a letter signed by former Ukrainian President Yanukovych on 1 March 2014 and addressed to President of the Russian Federation Vladimir Putin with a request to enter the Russian Armed Forces on territory of Ukraine.9 During the February–March 2014 Crimean crisis Ukraine lost control of its government buildings, airports and military bases in Crimea to unmarked soldiers and local pro-Russian militias.1 This started on 27 February when unmarked armed men seized the Crimean parliamentary building.1 The same day the Crimean parliament replaced the local government with one who wanted Crimean unification with Russia.1011 This government organized the 2014 Crimean status referendum on 14 March 2014 in which the voters voted overwhelmingly to join Russia.12 On 17 March 2014, Crimea declared its independence.13On 18 March 2014, a treaty on incorporating Crimea and Sevastopol into Russia was signed in Moscow and in five days the "Constitutional Law on admitting to the Russian Federation the Republic of Crimea and establishing within the Russian Federation the New Constituent Entities the Republic of Crimea and the City of Federal Importance Sevastopol" was quickly pushed through the Russian parliament, signed by the Russian President and entered into force.14 On 19 March 2014 all Armed Forces of Ukraine are withdrawn from Crimea.15 On 17 April 2014, President Putin stated that the Russian military had backed Crimean separatist militias, stating that Russia's intervention was necessary "to ensure proper conditions for the people of Crimea to be able to freely express their will".16 Throughout March and April 2014, pro-Russian unrest spread in Ukraine, with pro-Russian groups proclaiming "People's Republics" in the oblasts of Donetsk and Luhansk, as of 2017 both partially outside the control of the Ukrainian government. In response, Ukraine initiated multiple international-court litigations against Russia, as well as suspending all types of military cooperation and military exports.17 Many countries and international organizations applied sanctions against the Russian Federation and against Ukrainian citizens involved in and responsible for the escalation. Military clashes between pro-Russian rebels (backed by Russian military) and the Ukrainian Armed Forces began in the east of Ukraine in April 2014. On 5 September 2014 the Ukrainian government and representatives of the self-proclaimed Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic signed a tentative truce (ceasefire – the agreement).18 The ceasefire imploded amidst intense new fighting in January 2015. A new ceasefire agreement has operated since mid-February 2015, but this agreement also failed to stop the fighting.19202122232425 In January 2018 the Verkhovna Radapassed a law defining areas seized by the Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic as "temporarily occupied by Russia", the law also called Russia an "aggressor" state.26 Russia has been accused by NATO and Ukraine of engaging in direct military operations to support the Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic.27 Russia denies this,27 but in December 2015, Russian Federation President Vladimir Putin admitted that Russian military intelligence officers were operating in Ukraine, insisting though that they were not the same as regular troops.28 Russia has admitted that Russian "volunteers" are helping the separatists People's Republics.26 On 10 February 2015, in response to Russian military intervention, the Ukrainian parliament registered a draft decree on suspending diplomatic relations with Russian Federation.29 Although this suspension did not materialize, Ukrainian official Dmytro Kuleba uk (Permanent Representative of Ukraine to the Council of Europe) acknowledged early April 2016 that diplomatic relations had been reduced "almost to zero".30 Late 2017 Ukrainian Foreign Minister Pavlo Klimkin stated that "there are no diplomatic relations with Russia in terms of content".31 On 5 October 2016 the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ukraine officially recommended that its citizens avoid any type of travel to Russia or transit through its territory. The Ministry cited Russian law enforcers' growing number of groundless arrests of Ukrainian citizens who are allegedly often "rudely treated using illegal methods of physical and psychological pressure, torture and other acts violating human rights and dignity".32 In March 2014 Ukraine started to ban several Russian TV channel from broadcast in Ukraine,3334351 followed in February 2015 with a ban on showing (on Ukrainian television) of "audiovisual works" that contain "the popularization, agitation for, propaganda of any action of law enforcement agencies, the armed forces, other armed, military or security forces of the occupier state".3537 One year later Russian productions (on Ukrainian television) had decreased by 3 to 4 (times).37 In 2015 Ukraine started banning Russian artists from entering Ukraine and banning other Russian works of culture from the country also when they were considered "a threat to national security".38 (Following the Kerch Strait incident) starting 30 November, Ukraine is banning all Russian men between 16 and 60 from entering the country with exceptions for humanitarian purposes,39 claiming this is a security measure.404142 As another response to the Kerch Strait incident Ukraine imposed a 30-day martial law period that started on 26 November in 10 Ukrainian border oblasts (regions).43 Martial law was introduced because Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko claimed there was a threat of "full-scale war" with Russia.43 Russia has an embassy in Kiev and consulates in Kharkiv, Lviv, and Odessa. Ukraine has an embassy in Moscow and consulates in Rostov-on-Don, Saint Petersburg, Yekaterinburg, Tyumen and Vladivostok. Ukraine recalled its ambassador to Russia Volodymyr Yelchenko in March 2014.4445 Since then, Ukraine’s highest diplomatic representation in Russia has been its temporary chargé d'affaires.46 Similarly, since July 2016, after the Russian ambassador to Ukraine Mikhail Zurabovwas relieved, Russia's highest diplomatic representation in Ukraine has also been its temporary chargé d'affaires.46 Some[quantify] analysts[which?] believe that the current Russian leadership is determined to prevent an equivalent of the Ukrainian Orange Revolution in Russia. This perspective is supposed[by whom?] to explain not only Russian domestic policy but also Moscow's sensitivity to events abroad.47 Many[quantify] in Ukraine and beyond[where?] believe that Russia has periodically used its vast energy resources to bully its smaller neighbours, but the Russian government argues that internal squabbling amongst Ukraine's political elite caused energy-supply disputes.48 The conflict in Ukraine and the alleged role of Russia in it greatly escalated tensions in the relationship between Russia and major Western powers, especially relations between Russia and the United States. The situation caused some observers to characterize frostiness in 2014 as assuming an adversarial nature, or presaging the advent of Cold War II and World War III Kievan Rus' Russia and Ukraine share much of their history. Kiev, the modern capital of Ukraine, is often referred to as the mother of Russian cities or a cradle of the Rus' civilisation owing to the once powerful Kievan Rus' state, a predecessor of both Russian and Ukrainian nations.57 Armenia Estonia Georgia Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Latvia Lithuania Moldova Serbia Tajikistan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan China Germany United States of America America is sometimes an enemy, a friend, or their lover. Some of the fandom ship them from them becoming friends or them being enemies before, then forgiving them, or just in a love-hate situation. Former countries USSR The relationship between each other was absolutely perfect. He loved his child and knew he loved him back. They did everything together. When USSR died, Russia became suicidal, depressed, completely negative, also started drinking. In the afterlife, the USSR feels terrible that his son is in this state. And wishes he could put a stop to it and make him feel better. Trivia : These are not factual, and more about what the Countryhumans community thinks, it is most commonly stereotypical and needs more evidence to support. :* Some fans assume that Russia's mother is, in fact, France, and despite the fact that it's unlikely, his father, USSR, seemed to be somewhat close to France. Even though France is America's step-mom (depending on the person) :* He is shipped a lot with Ukraine and Belarus, despite the fact that they are siblings. :* He is also shipped with America a lot in a "love-hate" relationship. :* He is mostly depicted with vodka, a stereotypical drink associated with Russia. :* In Russia, the death rate exceeds the birth rate. References }} ru:Россия Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Republics Category:Federal states